Dragon Ball Quest for Z-Swords
by Red Thrasher 2000
Summary: Set in an alternate universe where almost every character has a different role. Future Trunks travels patrols the streets of West City against a Terrorist Organization known as the Red Ribbon Army, as well as supernatural beings from other worlds. He battles the danger alongside his student, Shorts.
1. Chapter 1-The Intro

**EXT-Toki-Toki Hotel-Day**

(We open up our story in the Toki-Toki World from DB Xenoverse on a nice sunny day and later cut to one of its most famous hotels where our Narrator is currently residing.)

**INT-Supreme Kai Of Time's Room #408**

(Inside the fancy-looking room, Supreme Kai of Time enters the room in dressed in purple shorts, blue sandals, green tank top, and yellow shades.)

(She's seemingly beat from all the fun outside and sits on her bed.)

Kai: Hello, everyone from around the Multiverse!

Kai: I'm the Supreme Kai of Time; you may know me also as one of the great guardians of the Toki-Toki World.

Kai: After a long battle and dragged out battle, I've been given a short vacation to relax and regain my strength.

(Supreme Kai of Time lays slumps down on the bed, enjoying its super fluffiness.)

Kai: (Relaxed) As you can see, I'm having the time of my life.

Kai: Seriously, why didn't I get this AGES ago?

Kai: (Sits up) Anywho, now that introductions are out of the way, join me in watching one of my favorite shows broadcasted only in my world.

Kai: It's centered around another world with Trunks, quite a little different from the Trunks we know, alongside many of his friends and family all playing different roles like a stage play or movie.

(Supreme Kai of Time uses her telekinesis on the remote laying on her nightstand, levitating it over to her hand and turns on the TV.)

Kai: But I'll leave it at that because I don't want to spoil any further and it's coming on right now!

(Supreme Kai of Time's pet owl, Toki-Toki flies inside the room from the balcony and stands in front of the TV with its beard covering the screen.)

(Supreme Kai of Time throws a throw-pillow at Toki-Toki, but he quickly avoids it by flying away to the floor below.)

Kai: (Angry) Toki, move it!

(Just as the TV turns on, we zoom into it from Supreme Kai of Time's POV)

* * *

(We open up our story on a dark and starry night as we pan down from the crescent moon to the town below.)

(The town looks like a fanaticized version of a London town.)

**INT-Genesis-Deserted Parking Lot-Night**

(We now cut to a deserted parking lot area with nothing but trash and ruins of old buildings in the background.)

(It is there we see our antagonists of the issue, two gangsters wearing a mix of street clothes and armor loading a much of heavy artillery graded weapons in the trunk of a cruiser car.)

(Gangster2 is a slimmed tattooed punk with shoulder-length hair and a goatee.)

(Gangster1 is large beefy German with a bushy beard.)

Gangster2: We made quite a steal, can't wait to try these new babies out.

Gangster1: So what do we do now, my friend?

Gangster2: For now, let's just take these back home for the time being and plan our next delivery with the boss tomorrow.

?: Or better yet, turn yourselves in and think about your poor life decisions tomorrow.

(The gangsters look up and spot two dark figured with glowing white eyes casually sitting on top of a small building in front of them.)

(The tall figure is Future Trunks, sporting his signature close from his first appearance on Z, only his jacket is black instead of purple.)

(The small figure is his sidekick, Shorts, wearing a blue cap, , dark blue baggy pants, black shoes resembling converse, and a poncho.)

Gangster2: Heh, typical heroes working in the shadows…

Gangster2: You guys with the M-Patrol?

Trunks: Nah, we're a private duo with a more trustworthy operation system.

Gangster2: Oh yeah?

Gangster2: Well I'd love to hear more about it, but we're in a bit of a time crunch right now.

(Gangster2 signals Gangster1 to open fire on the boys.)

Gangster2: Shoot em' down!

(Gangster1 puts on an arm cannon similar that of Mega Man and shoots out a large energy blast.)

***BOOM***

(The upper half of the building falls apart from the explosion.)

Gangsta1: (Laughs) I love the sounds that consist of "boom" and "bang".

Gangsta2: You and me both, especially bang, I _LOVE_ bang.

Shorts: (Amazed) Awesome! Were those fireworks you shot out of your hand!?

(Shocked and completely dumbfounded, the gangsters find Shorts sitting on top of the hood of the car as he simply waves at them with a smile on his face.)

(Gangsta1 attempts to whack black with his arm-cannon but is stopped mid-stride when Trunks appears and blocks his attack with his forearm.)

(Left wide open, Trunks takes the opportunity and punches Gangsta1 in the gut.)

(The punch was so hard, it makes Gangsta1 puke out saliva as he bends over in agonizing pain.)

Trunks: Shorts!

(Trunks bends down to give Shorts a boost as he hops off from the hood of the car to Trunk's back and leaps over to Gangsta1, delivering a heavy flying knee to his face.)

(After Gangsta1 is knocked to the ground unconscious, Shorts alarms Trunks of Gangsta2 preparing to make his move.)

Shorts: Trunks!

Trunks: (Smirks) I know…

(Gangsta2 pulls out two large combat knives and leaps up in the air to slice up Trunks from behind.)

(We then cut to black with 2 swords slashes going off in the background.)

(Cut back to the regular screen as we see Trunks with his sword drawn and Gangsta2 a couple of feet away from him, still in crouching position.)

(We get 8 seconds of silence until Gangsta2 drops his knives as they shatter to pieces.)

(Gangsta2 then begins to tremble when cut marks begin to show from his chest.)

(Gangsta2 falls flat on his face as we cut back to Trunks as he tosses his sword up in the air, turns around with his hands in his pocket, and tilts his upper torso sideways at a 40-degree angle when sword lands safely back inside his sheath.)

* * *

**Note: It took me a while to realize how cool that was from the show after he fought Goku and did that.**

(Trunks looks back at Shorts, who looks pretty disappointed.)

Shorts: Hey, you didn't leave one for me!

Trunks: Heh, don't worry; you put the little guy in the trunk.

Trunks: I'll get the big one.

Shorts: (Angry) That's NOT what meant!

**To Be Continued...**

**Note: I don't like to brag and have no way of proving it, but I've posted 5000th DBZ-related fanfic on the site.**

**Yaaaaay...Alright, I'm out.**


	2. Chapter 2-Boston

**EXT-Duck Donuts-Night**

(We cut to a donut shop that looks an awful lot like Dunkin' Donuts, only it's not, but clearly a rip-off.)

(Inside the shop, we see a mighty bored Krillin dressed in his police gear from Super, seated at his table with a cup of coffee and 3 donuts on his plate.)

(After taking a sip of his coffee, we pan out from his face spot Trunks slowly walking up to surprise him.)

Trunks: (Smirks) Boring night?

Krillin: (Startled) AH!

(Surprised at first, Krillin calms himself as soon as he looks up and sees who it is, giving a Trunks a sarcastic frown)

Krillin: Careful, I nearly could've shot you.

Trunks: With what, this?

(Trunks has Krillin's pistol in his hand and begins to spin it around from the middle of the trigger guard.)

Krillin: (Wry) Heh, show-off.

Krillin: So how's it going, isn't a little past your bedtime?

Trunks: Yeah, a little, but I wanted to stop by and give you something, it'll make your night a lot less boring.

Trunks: You know about the weapon trafficking we've been getting as of late, right?

Trunks: I've tracked down a small gang in the middle of a smuggling tonight-

(Krillin is interested in what he means and hops out of his chair with excitement.)

Krillin: (Excited) Finally some action!

Krillin: You right to come to me first Trunks, I'm pretty well known across these streets as the Krillmaster of crime-fighting.

Krillin: Let's take my car-

Trunks: Already taken care of.

Krillin: (Deadpan) Eh?

* * *

**Moments Later…**

**EXT-Duck Donuts-Front Entrance-Night**

(Trunks shows Krillin the two gangsters he defeated from the previous issue, tied up in the backseat.)

(Krillin looks pretty disappointed)

Trunks: (Nonchalant) They're all yours.

Krillin: *Sighs* Well, better than nothing I suppose…

(Trunks pats Krillin on the shoulder and prepares to take his leave.)

Trunks: Wish I could stay for the arrest, but I have to get going now that it's getting later and later, I haven't even eaten dinner yet.

Krillin: No problem, you've earned it, tell your grandpa I said I hi.

Krillin: And next time, bring me along, I'm capable!

Trunks: Heh sure thing. (Runs off)

(Krillin shakes his head and pulls out his communicator.)

* * *

**EXT-Parking Lot-Night**

(Trunks enters his blue capsule corp vehicle, which bears a resemblance to a high tech Camaro with Drake in the passenger's seat.)

Shorts: (Bored) Took you long enough.

Trunks: Hey, you're the one who wanted to stay in.

(Trunks starts the cars and pulls off from the parking lot and onto the street.)

Shorts: Hey, Master, why do cops love donuts so much?

Trunks: That's mostly just a stereotype, they mainly just go there for coffee to keep them up at night and awake in the morning.

Trunks: So, have any suggestions on where to eat?

(Shorts thinks to himself for a second.)

Shorts: Wicked Burger!

Trunks: (Scoffs) Again with the burger joints?

Trunks: Shorts, you've got to lay off the beef.

Shorts: Ah, come on, I haven't had any in a while!

Trunks: My grandmother made you some last week.

Shorts: _YEAH_...but, that doesn't really count since she cooked homemade burgers.

Shorts: There's a big difference between homemade and fast food.

Trunks: (Deadpan) No...no it's not.

Shorts: Just gimme a burger!

(Not wanting to deal with Short's attitude at the moment, the annoying Trunks just goes with Short's wishes.)

Trunks: (Annoyed) Fine… but that's the last time at least for this month, got it?

Shorts: (Smirks) Sure... UNLESS grandma's fine with it and I tell her to make them.

(Trunks bops Shorts on the head for being a smart alec, all while keeping his eyes on the road.)

* * *

**Elsewhere…**

**Apartment building-Night**

(An Indian girl around her mid-teens sporting black hair and a ponytail with one bang covering her eye and is dressed in an overly long sleeve striped purple shirt with a violet lavender t-shirt over it with matching purple long striped knee-high stockings and white tennis shoes is seen walking to her room looking exhausted.)

**Kayla Pochawompa Age-16**

(As she digs in her skirt pocket for her key, she suddenly hears noises upstairs.)

(Curious of the noise, Kayla walks her way up the staircase, but soon comes to a stop when a man in his late 30's goes flying out the door.)

(Frightened and in complete shock, Kayla ducks down on the staircase and slowly raises her head to see what's going on.)

(As the bloodied man tries to get up, another man dressed in heavy bulletproof armor wearing a mask and with metal gauntlets on his wrist with the Red Ribbon Army logo on them.)

Man: (Pained) Please, I...I just need more time!

Boston (Armored Man): Enough time to pack up and skip town again?

Boston: Sorry, Hughes, but that's not how business works.

(Boston slowly points his hand down at Hughes as it begins to glow green and fires out an energy blast in his face.)

(We don't exactly see Hughes get hit by it as we quickly cut to Kayla with a horrified look on her face and covers her mouth to prevent herself from screaming.)

(Boston and later two of his men also wearing armor prepare to leave.)

Boston: Get rid of the evidence inside, I'll get the car ready.

Boston: Let's be quick, it won't be long before the nosey neighbors call the cops.

(Boston walks his way downstairs as we pan out to see Kayla hiding behind at the bottom of the staircase.)

(Luckily for her, Boston goes the other way.)

(Tears slowly begin to run down Kayla's face, terrified as to how close she was to death had they spotted her.)

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3-The Ki Awakens

***Dream Sequence***

(Inside a dark area, the confused Trunks wanders around the dark empty void until he sees a silver cage up ahead.)

(Trunks walks slowly to it, but comes to a stop when he hears a low growl and sees glowing red eyes inside.)

(The creature then begins to speak in some unknown language and it's muffled.)

***Flash***

* * *

(We now cut to Trunks awakening from his slumber.)

**INT-Capsule Corp-Trunk's Room-Noon**

(Trunks is somewhat trippy from the nightmare, not knowing what to make of it as he starts rubbing his head pinches the gap of his nose.)

: (Off-Screen) Trunks, Shorts, breakfast time!

Trunks: (Calling out) I'll be down in a sec!

**Montage1: Trunks stretches out and gets off the bed, then does 20 push-ups.**

**Montage2: Cut to Trunks taking a shower showing off his nice upper build and sexy wet hair.**

**Montage3: Brushes teeth while his radio on the counter plays rock music in the background.**

**Montage4: Cut to Trunks opening closet to pick out clothes, then he gets dressed up and heads downstairs by sliding down the rail.**

**Trunk's Fashion: Black tank top, dark blue sweatpants, and tennis shoes.**

* * *

(Trunks walks in the kitchen where Shorts in pajamas is pigging out on the table eating breakfast.)

( is seen washing dishes as she greets her grandson.)

: Morning, Hon!

Trunks: Morning, Grandma.

Trunks: The walking garbage disposal didn't eat everything did he?

: (Giggles) Of course not, there's plenty.

Shorts: Besides, you were late, first come, first serve.

Trunks: Sorry, I care about my hygiene…

Shorts: (Smug) Actually, I woke up and did all those things as soon Grandma called us down, so take that.

: Don't forget to bathe and brush your teeth after your done, sweetie, you smell worse than my husband's new colon he's been taking.

(Shorts is mighty embarrassing Shorts looks down and continues eating, knowing that Trunks is giving him a "You were saying?" kind of look.)

Trunks: Afterwards, we'll be sparring out back to see how far you've improved.

Shorts: (Sarcastic) Can't wait.

(Though sarcastic at first, Shorts wants to spar so can give Trunks a piece of his mind as he chomps down hard on his butter biscuit.)

* * *

**Elsewhere...**

**INT-Hotel-Noon**

(Inside a painfull obvious rundown cheap hotel room, we meet Boston again with his mask off revealing himself to be a 32-year old black haired guy with pale greyish skin, and brown eyes and a goatee.)

(Currently, he's sitting on his bed watching the news on TV covering murder he was involved in last night while his men still dressed in armor are sitting on the table near the door eating leftover pizza.)

Boston: Should've been more thorough and hid the body...dammit.

Goon2: So what should we do now?

Boston: Well on the bright side the nosey neighbor didn't get a good look at our faces last knight, yet somehow was spot on with my description, especially my logo.

Goon1: Told ya' you should've got rid of that.

Boston: And still committed to the Red Ribbon and show no shame in it...Anyway, we should visit our neighbor and file a complaint.

Goon1: (Oblivious) Why, were they making some noise last night?

Goon1: Because I slept soundly.

(Boston shoots an energy blast from his gauntlet, blasting the slice of pizza Goon1 was holding into bits.)

Boston: I'm talking about the witness, you moron...Now hurry up and finish, we have a lot of work to do later.

* * *

**Meanwhile…**

**EXT-Capsule Corp-Training Yard-Day**

(Training yard out back everything one could need to master and train the human body, with it being full of weights, punching bags, training dummies, kendo sticks, and even a small ring which the two boys are standing on.)

(The two are standing a few feet away from each other face to face.)

(Trunks draws his wooden sword, as does Shorts, but instead of a wooden sword, he's holding a blue toy lightsaber.)

**Note: OK, so...since this is an alter universe, I've decided to have some real-world stuff in it from time to time, like pop culture references and jokes. I wanted to stay true to the source by doing the Toriyama humor at first, but it didn't fully work out, there will be some of that included though. So pretend like this is a mix of DBZ Abridged mixed with regular Z.**

Trunks: Give me your all, Short, no holding back!

Shorts: Taste the power of the Jedi, my ki-force is for greater than yours!

Trunks: (Confused) Wait, what happened to the wooden sword I gave you?

Shorts: My Jedi skills are not to be downplayed by a mere child's toy.

Trunks: (Annoyed) Shorts, this isn't a L.A.R.P, we're sparring.

Trunks: Now cut it out and get serious.

Shorts: Oh, I'll cut you out alright!

Trunks: Also you sound more like a Sith.

(Shorts leaps up in the air and clashes swords with Trunks.)

(The two lock eyes with each other as Shorts makes his next move by slamming down three strikes while floating in the air, but Trunks blocks all three.)

(Shorts then lands to the floor on his feet and swings with his left hand, but Trunks blocks and evades it, then finally makes his move swinging his sword near Short's face, but he quickly dodges the swing.)

(Trunk's swing was only a distraction, as he leg-sweeps Shorts off his feet and lands face-first on the floor.)

(Shorts turns around and prepares to get back up, but Trunks has his sword pointed down on his face.)

*Dramatic Pause*

(Shorts now rolls right and kips back up.)

Shorts: You underestimate my power!

Shorts: Now it's time to get serious-

(Shorts stops himself mid-sentence when he glances down at his now-broken lightsaber.)

Shorts: (Deadpan) Crap nuggets…UGH!

(Trunks sends Shorts flying out the ring and onto the ground with a heavy kick to his stomach, King Leonidas from 300 style.)

Trunks: You did pretty well your evading, but next time, try to take it a little more seriously.

Shorts: You're so lucky this isn't a real lightsaber, I would've had you bead way earlier.

Trunks: Yeah, I don't think so...But say if we had round 2 and you did have a real lightsaber, I'd still have you beat in an instant.

Shorts: How?

(We pan out and get a wide shot of Trunks standing at the edge of the ring, towering Shorts.)

Trunks: Because I have the HIGH GROUND!

Shorts: That is so old!

Trunks: (Nonchalant) Yeah? Well so is the franchise, Star Wars is dead.

(Suddenly, a small hover droid approaches Trunks.)

Trunks: Oh, message from gramps.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
